


imagery unfound

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jun is the painting, M/M, Minghao is in love with a painting, Museum Curator Minghao, Museums, Romance, and also night at the museum, inspired by courage the cowardly dog ep, jun loves minghao too, let’s pretend the frame isn’t sealed with a glass, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Minghao held affection to a man that was loved by the moonlight and displayed on a frame.Or the story where a curator loves a painting that graced his presence at night.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	imagery unfound

Minghao didn’t expect that he’d fall in love with a painting.

See, bold strokes to the thinnest appliance of paint shouldn’t leave him breathless. Each color that was smeared on the canvas, sharp lines that contrasted the delicate lining and the way the portrait seemed to pierce his stare from the observer made the young curator's hands twitch in temptation as to touch it bare.

Art was truly something else, he surmised. He knew that beauty didn’t have its borders nor does it have a standard when it comes to raw knowledge of perception. But whenever he sees the man in the picture he would muster the courage to declare that it was the most breathtaking piece he’d ever seen within his whole career. 

Minghao planted his feet on the tiles, his eyes unbearingly staring at the immaculate portrait he had seen for the past few months. He has a reason as to why he’d look at it every passing chance. But it was something he kept all by himself, a secret that was buried by the moonlight and displayed in a frame.

He spared an impassive salute with a flick of his finger; a common gesture that was now a routine he knew he can’t live without. It was odd at first but now Minghao knew that it was an action built out of immeasurable emotions that kept on building up. 

The man captured in the painting looked at him with bleary eyes and a dull pout, a heavy shadow casted behind him, but what was different was the bright set of yellows swirling with the blues in the background. A bit trippy and peculiar if he might add. A contrast with the man’s emotions plastered on his mature features were the playful hues but it satisfies Minghao’s eyes nonetheless.

The crescent necklace dangling on the man’s chest seemed to glimmer but when he blinked again it was gone. 

It was still unbelievable how a plain sheet and paint was able to capture its beauty. But Minghao has said countless times before that _he_ will always be alluring in any form the curator sees him in. And no matter what, _he_ is someone he’d admire as to how the brush touches a canvas; tentative and gentle, scarcely there yet leaves a mark. 

Minghao smiles and retreats back to the hall. He spares a glance at his watch and turns around, it was just 5:30 after all. 

* * *

It was almost 11pm, a time when the exhibits are barren of life and what was left was the remnants of art maintained with the objective to keep it as it was decades or even centuries ago.

Minghao snatched his satchel and walked briskly to the junction and onto the paint gallery. He glanced at the time again and sat down on the wooden bench.

“Any minute now” He mutters under his breath.

Minghao fixed his hair and carefully carded his fringe to the side and straightened out his attire. He tilts his head upward, watching the night sky loom above him shielded by the massive glass roof. 

The moon suddenly appeared behind the clouds, the gentle white light immediately making the building look solemn, filtering the room with an ominous aura Minghao still can’t seem to get used to. 

He looks back at his most cherished side of the collection where the lone painting framed with gold was hung. The small glass windows were on the opposite side and made the moonlight dive deeper then seep through to where Minghao was anticipating. 

He went closer, eyeing the painting with his left eyebrow shooting upward. That was odd, he’s supposed to blabber some phrases and jump out just by now. 

Minghao immediately frowned, his thoughts from a few days ago resurfacing. _Was this actually just a dream? No, he’s been meeting up with him since June. But what if the museum’s just haunted and he was just seeing a ghost? A captivating ghost that had humor who looks exactly like the painting he adores.._

Before he can even organize his thoughts and concur that there was paranormal activity he felt warm lips pecking his cheek. He looked at his direction and saw him, yes _him,_ waving at him with a salute and a tell tale grin.

“Enjoying the view?” The man said, stretching his arms and muttering how tired he was from staying stiff all day.

“Jun, I know you’re used to people gawking over your pleasing face, but I was looking at the yellow smudge on your cheek.” Minghao backs away, biting his cheeks to hide his smile.

Jun immediately placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed it with his fingers, nose scrunching along with his eyes and immediately went up to look at Minghao for reassurance.

Minghao giggled and pinched the man’s cheek. “Ah, I guess the lighting was the problem.”

The man quickly returned to his pose, steady and unmoving but with a pout evident on his plush lips. 

“Come out, we can do whatever you want as long as it’s in the four corners of this room.”

Jun immediately blinked and stretched his hands towards Minghao to yank him out of the frame.

As strange as it was, Junhui didn’t seem different when he’s outside the painting. If anyone had known his situation, they might have thought how odd a jumble of colors stood out and how unrealistic this all seems to be.

Minghao would also like to add that everything that’s happening between them was vivid yet unforeseen — an abstract where every depiction did not meet reality. This alone makes him feel heavy with the idea, how his affection has transcended to something unattainable like the man in front of him.

However, the only difference was how smoother and more defining Jun’s features were; his moles were more evident especially when he smiles, eyes crinkling with the lines more evident on the edges and the way his hair would part and fluff up.

Junhui is beautiful when displayed as a painting but gorgeous when the moonlight would grace his being. 

Minghao held on tighter when he felt Jun’s warm fingers still intertwined with his, the other hand straightening out the curator’s dress shirt. Feeling the warm contact radiating between them made the latter smile, thankful that the familiar warmth still settles to this day.

“If you say so, then I want to do what we always do!” Junhui grins then grabs Minghao by the waist.

“I shouldn’t have taught you how to dance. We’ve been dancing almost every time we see each other.” Minghao said with a playful snark but decides to clasp his other free hand on Jun's nape. 

Junhui hummed, a smile gracing his face as they sway by the tune. Both carefully trying not to step on each other but laughing every time they failed.

“We’ve still haven't perfected it huh?” Minghao whispered and placed his head on the nook of Jun’s neck.

Jun’s fingers gently held Minghao’s waist closer to his. “Teach me until the moon shies away. Okay?”

“I promise you I will, we still haven’t tried the spin yet” Minghao’s voice was muffled, his heart thumping too loud with his fingers shying away from the man’s grasp. Yet his fingers didn’t slip away, as Minghao’s hand was guided by Junhui’s. Both of his hands now resting on the taller man’s nape. 

“Oh don’t be like that, I’d like to see your face, especially your eyes.” Junhui says but chuckles when he hears a sigh as he was now used to Minghao’s overthinking state every once in awhile.

Minghao finally looks at Jun whose face was engulfed by the moonlight, he stares back at him deeply and stops their movement.

“You should be fed up with all the staring visitors do. I’m just being considerate.” Minghao replies and tries not to seem as flustered as always.

Junhui caresses Minghao’s cheek and beams, his necklace reflecting the light from outside. “Obvious as it may seem, but I’m an artform that was made to be seen, but with all of the people who have gathered to witness each stroke that was made, every line and curve drawn to appeal the masses, you are the one who was able to capture me the most.” 

Minghao felt his cheeks redden, his heart thumping too loud that made him tighten his hold. He inched his face closer to Junhui, scanning the man’s face that he’ll remember even until the sky welcomes the sun. 

He kissed Junhui’s lips, his feelings of fear when he first saw him bathing in the moonlight, the confusion that turned into happiness after their first touch and the fast beat of his heart tearing him in half when they held each other all made him desperate to feel the man against his. To feel the familiar comfort he’s been having for months.

They remained in place where the moon was at its peak, where the smile of Junhui’s face was engraved on his mind. 

Minghao didn’t expect that he’d fall in love with a painting. Especially a piece of art that held his arms with a gentle squeeze as they seal their hushed affection with a kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and your thoughts are appreciated!  
> 
> 
> -> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)  
> -> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sheepweeps)


End file.
